Rosary Vampire
by Earl Chapwin
Summary: What if Tsukune had a buddy to tag along with him through his incredible journey with the Youkai Academy, and it's incredible monsters that inhabit it? We'll find out. Rated for language.
1. Welcome to High School

**A/N: Yeah well, this is basically the same story line as the original R+V, only told in this OC's point of view. It's just to try something different. It's basically instead of Tsukune being the only human to enter the monster world of something, a friend tags along. And the adventures begin, woo! The storyline I kinda copied by the manga, mainly because I don't feel like watching the anime, and describing stuff is easier when it's a still shot thing.  
**

**Random note:** **For the TMHS fans, my mind is not Kyon's so if this OC even remotely acts like him, it's just coincidence. **

**This will be my first none romance fanfic (or it's not centered upon it). And thank god for it, I kill myself everytime I write the words 'I love you' or 'as our eyes met' or something sappy like that.  
**

* * *

"Hey Tsukune."

He was looking out the window, lying his head on his hand. It seems he didn't hear me.

I sighed. We were in a bus. Heading off to an unknown place, and a school we both have never heard of.

Haha, I know I'm starting off random here, so let me explain:

We were two very mediocre students.

Really mediocre.

We both flunked on our high school entrance exam. And as a result we had no choice but to enroll in this middle of no where high school. His parents found this school, and I tagged along, my parents wouldn't want a drop-out at their house, now would they?

But I would have never believed, that this would be the start of one of the most bizarre, unimaginable things…

**Chapter 1: Welcome to High School**

"**_…You two… are the students enrolled in this academy?_**"

Tsukune and I were startled. It was the bus driver, he never said a thing ever since we got on… until now. I haven't even seen his face.

"Oh… yeah."

Tsukune's voice was trembling. The bus driver started to laugh… a dark and eerie one.

"_**In that case, you best prepare yourself now…**_"

What?

"**_Hehehe… when we come out of this looong tunnel, we'll be right in front of the school._**"

Okay? The closer the school is the better, it's a real bummer if I had to actually put effort going to a highschool. I'm real grateful that this is a boarding school.

"_**Youkai academy is a…**_"

He started to laugh manically again, and he started to turn his head around. The way he acts just screams that his face has got to match it.

"_**…Very Terrifying School!**_"

The left side of his face was visible to us. His bus cap casted a shadow from his forehead to just above his nose. Just the aura around him just makes my skin cringe.

"WHAAA!?"

Tsukune's voice cracked. Still haven't gone through puberty yet eh?

Hah…

…but, what exactly does he mean…?

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"**_Hehe… we've arrived here boys… be careful._**"

Those were the last words he said before he closed the door, and drove off. God the way he laughs under his breath is really annoying!

I shook my head, trying to get back to reality. I turned to get a good look at where we are.

I was stunned.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE WE!"

Tsukune took the words right out of my mouth, where the hell are we? To describe on how horrific this place looks would be near impossible since my vocabulary is atrocious. Just... think of Disneyland or World… now imagine the exact opposite of that! It's that bad. Even the trees are bent over with no leaves, it's like they're not even alive!

Nothing looks alive here...

The less than ideal chirps from the crows were enough to give me goosebumps.

"Th…there's now way, what a creepy place…!"

Tsukune's head was shaking around like a squirrel looking for nuts. I couldn't blame him, this place was enough to drive the even the most sane person mad!

"Yeah… I know what you mean Tsukune. It's like completely different world from before we entered through the tunnel."

I started to step back a bit.

"This seriously makes me want go home. Do you know when that bus driver come back…? Huh, Tsukune?"

He was starting to walk off, towards the edge of the cliff.

"It seems that this is an island or something."

IDIOT!

Listen to a guy when he's talking to you! He completely ignored me.

"So this must be the school…"

What?

I looked towards his direction. That school looks like a haunted mansion from top to bottom. If that really is the school, then I've had enough.

"Yeah Tsukune. Screw this, I'm going home."

I turned around. Heading towards the bus stop. I sort of closed my eyes when I turned around. When I opened them a pink blur was on what seemed to be a bicycle. It was cycling at an incredible speed… and she was coming straight at me! I quickly sidestepped to the left, but I'm not sure if Tsukune knows it's going at him to!

While I was pointing at him, I yelled:

"AHH AHH!"

…what the hell just came out of my mouth. He was completely oblivious to my callings. My speaking abilites seems to slip when I have no time to react. Pointing didn't help, he wasn't even facing me.

The bike pink blur and Tsukune were about to collide. I couldn't watch. Pain, bruise, and bleeding was about to be endowed onto Tsukune's body. I quickly shut my eyes.

"COMING THROUGH!"

Bam…

That was some crash, even the sound of it made my skin tingle.

"Ugh.. Owowow….."

That was Tsukune groaning alright…

"… oww… I'm sorry, I got dizzy from anemia…"

Whoa… that girl has a cute voice.

SPLAT…

Something of some sort of liquid substance landed on my face. I dabbed some of it with my fingers and took a look…

…It was blood… oh shit TSUKUNE!

I quickly darted my vision at him. His nose was drooling blood, and I instinctively turned to the girl.

Wow… she was really cute. Her She was holding onto someone… Tsukune…

She began to whisper at him, and her face was inching towards his… she grabbed onto his face with her fingers, and Tsukune had his eyes wide opened… no way.

"I'm a vampire…."

She pressed her lips on his neck… lucky goddamn… BASTARD!

I'M GONNA SMACK THAT GUY ON HIS HEAD!

I started to walk towards him, with my fist clenched causing my knuckles to turn white. That is until, she retracted her lips from his neck… and blood started to poor out.

Wow… that's one bad-ass hickey.

"GYAA GYAA!!"

Tsukune quickly jumped up, and was running around like a lunatic.

"MY BLOOD'S BEEN SUCKED!"

What…? His blood… was… sucked?

I squinted my eyes a bit… holy shit! Blood was now gushing out of his neck like a fire hose. I turned back to the cute bloodsuckinggirl in awe.

Would I be next?

"I'm sorry, I'm Moka Akashiya. Although I look like this, I am a Vampire."

A… vampire?

"VAMPIRE! YOU MEAN THE BLOOD SUCKING MONSTER THAT HATES GARLIC AND CROSSES!?"

Tsukune and I were definitely thinking the same thing.

"Yes…"

Moka, was it?

She put both her hand on her cheeks and started shaking her head, with a cute smile on her face.

"Thank you so much for the treat. Your blood is so yummy!"

Tsukune gave off a strained laugh.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Err umm… so you really hate our kind.. Vampires?"

Moka was holding onto her bike by the handles.

"Huh!?"

Tsukune was obviously panicking.

"No I wouldn't say that. I mean vampires are pretty unique!"

Moka turned towards my direction, and gave a soft smile.

Wow, she really is cute.

"What about you?"

I just shook my head, just her presence was enough to almost make me gasp.

She nodded, taking my silent answer. She turned her attention back to Tsukune.

"That's great!"

She stopped and we both quickly did the same. She put her hand on... her uhh... chest.

"Then if it's alright with you, please be my friend."

She showed off a light smile.

"I was feeling a bit lonely since I don't know anyone here."

Same goes for us.

I could see the school's main corridors now. That was really a short walk.

"Oh… I'm Tsukune Aono, pleased to meet you."

Moka seemed bit surprised by Tsukune's greeting.

"I'm very pleased to meet you. When the entrance ceremony is over, please talk to me some more okay."

She winked.

"And bring your friend too."

With that, she hopped on her bicycle and went off towards the school.

I gave a friendly punch to Tsukune.

"So, when are you gonna confess?!"

"What are you talking about…"

Tsukune was blushing.

We reached the entrance and I pushed the door open. I let out a sigh. It seemed to have worried Tsukune.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

He took it all in stride and smiled at me. I gave the same expression. He continued on.

After a couple of paces he finally realized I wasn't following him.

What an idiot.

He turned back towards me.

"Hey, you coming?"

"Yeah…"

When I caught up to him, I smacked his back, and smiled.

"Do you even know where it is?"

He gave off a ridiculous laugh that I could never imitate.

"I was about to ask you the same thing?"

I opened my mouth, but the only sound that came out was an 'uhh' sort of sound. I shrugged my shoulders.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

We finally found the entrance ceremony, and who would have guessed it was in the auditorium. Tsukune and I stood at the back, the place was filled. We were pretty late though. I wanted to make fun of Tsukune a bit more.

"That girl was really cute wasn't she?"

"Why are you bringing this up now?!"

He blushed again, and I replied with a cocky smile.

He shook his head and went on to look at the stage where the principal is talking about some stuff about working hard and trying your best.

I dazed off, looking at the ground.

Moka Akashiya was it…

… she never even asked for my name.

* * *

**A/N: Yep, that was lame wasn't it? If you like'd it, review why. If you didn't, say why to help me improve... I'll continue this if the general audience enjoy it. No point in writing something nobody likes. To be honest, I have no vocabulary whatsoever. I just say really intricate things that I think of, and hope that I used it in the correct area. **

**Note: The OC will not have a love interest with Moka... I guess. Oh, I'll make sure of it.  
**


	2. Saouzi Komiya

**A/N: Hey here's the 2nd chapter.**

**Note: This story is told in an OCC's POV. With that saying, he can't catch every single detail that happened in the anime/manga (which are told in a 3rd person's view with visuals .). Thus, when some parts seem missing, it's because the OCC didn't listen to it, wasn't there, or I just forgot about that part. I'm not perfect.**

**Edit: Haha made a slight change on some stuff. SOME PEOPLE WERE COMPLAINING!**

* * *

"But what's up with that vampire thing……??"

The entrance ceremony was finally over. Tsukune and I were near the entrance door in our homeroom class.

"She may just be messed up in the head."

I pointed a finger on my head, to help him better understand.

"You know, I read some stuff about people that have a liking in the taste of blood."

Tsukune gave me a strange look.

"Th… that's impossible."

Someone's obviously in denial. I rolled my eyes.

"Believe it man, this school is pure human as I see it."

He looked around and sighed. My words finally went through that skull of his. He hanged his head, in shame…

Crap.

I couldn't help but feel bad for him, maybe embarrassing him would help.

"So the way you defend this girl, you must really like her."

Tsukune quickly perked up. I knew he would. He started babbling about how misleading I was, but I wasn't listening. Mainly because the supposed teacher came into the class and told us to return to our seats, signaling class would begin. Tsukune and I returned to our respective seats, which by coincidence, were right next to each other.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to Youkai Academy!"

I could hear the random chants of woots and non-rhythmic claps.

"I am your homeroom teacher, Shizune Nekonome. I think you all know this but… this is a school built for monsters to attend!"

…huh?

"Our current problem…"

Nekonome-sensei wrote a diagram on her blackboard, showing: Earth + Monsters 'Coexistence.'

"The earth has already come under the control of humans! In order for us monsters to survive, we have but no choice to continue to peacefully coexist with humans! At this academy, you will be studying 'How to coexist with humans!'"

This is all… surreal! What is this teacher saying!? She's got to be lying!

I turned my direction towards Tsukune…

…it wasn't pretty.

He had his mouth wide open in an 'O' shape. His skin was as pale as his eyes were white, and he was swaying back and forth. He was more in shock than I was. God knows what's going through his mind…

I swallowed hard.

There's no way, everyone here looks human. I smiled to myself, yeah! Everyone around here is normal! Our teacher is just… crazy…!

"So for that reason, as a school rule. You will all live in this academy in HUMAN FORM!"

My smile shattered down miserably to a broken frown.

"Do you understand?"

I don't…

"It's a matter of being able to disguise yourself well as a human. This is the foundation of coexistence. You are not allowed to let any of your fellow students to know your 'true form', understand!?"

"Hey teacher,"

My attention was diverted to the student talker. Even though he was in a chair, it was obvious he was tall. His hair was slicked back, and he was really masculine. He kind of looks like a rapist…

"Would it not be better for us to eat those puny humans? And in the case of the beautiful girls, better to molest them!"

Yep, my intuition has yet to fail me.

I hit my forehead, paranoia has gotten the best of me.

The words of the bus driver are starting to make sense. 'Youkai Academy is a terrifying school!' When he said this, I thought this school was filled with freak shows and had a terrible system or something.

"Oh!"

I forgot the question was directed towards Nekonome-sensei.

"Incidentally, here at Youkai Academy, the students and teachers are all monsters, there are no genuine humans here!"

That had nothing to do with what he said!

"Since this academy is within a secret sacred world… To those humans that come to know of our existence, we will bring them to death or something……"

Cold sweat began to run down my back.

You mean… I could…

…Die?!

How!! How the hell did this happen! How did Tsukune and I ended up being admitted to this kind of school. A school where a humans were never suppose to be in…

_xXxxXXxXXxXX**Flashback**xXXxXXxXXxXX_

"Ah crap!"

I held my test results in detest. Looks like I bombed another high school entrance exam.

"How'd you do Tsukune?"

We've known each other since 1st grade, and we were at the verge of dropping out of school.

Tsukune smiled in glee as he was waving his paper back and forth in the air.

No way…

I quickly swiped his paper off his hands…

I twitched my eyebrows…

Failure as always…

Tsukune was laughing his ass of. I punched him on the arm.

"Ahh… come on, that hurt."

He rubbed his arm trying to sooth the pain. Unleashing my slight fury on him helped a bit.

We walked down towards the train station. It was a place where Tsukune and I just hanged out. I guess it's safe to say that Tsukune and I never had that many close friends. It was usually us and our family that was always there. My classmates were nothing more than just classmates to me.

We sat down on a old but sturdy wooden bench. It was always open, and I always thought that we're the only ones that ever sat on it.

I sighed.

There's no point in keeping this failure of a paper. I smashed in between my hands a couple number of time until it turned into a disfigured sphere. I attempted a hook shot into the nearest garbage bin, but missed... by a lot.

"Hey!"

Tsukune scowled at me. He got up and picked up my trashball.

"Don't litter!"

He skillfully does a nice throw and it goes in.

"Haha, nice shot."

He shrugged and sat back down next to me. And we just sat... Only listening to the sound of the train passing by every now and then. Listening to the annoying voices of the loud pedestrians talking on their phones, not noticing how their presence is not wanted.

And before I knew it, the sun started to set.

I stretched out my back and made small cracking sounds.

"Well... we better get home. My parents get real cranky, I'd rather face their wrath now than late at night. "

Tsukune laughed.

"Yeah I guess so, well I'll see you later then."

We both waved at each other, and parted ways.

I made it back home, and told my parents I failed again. They once more gave me lectures how important it is to stay in school, how they would spank me, and even threaten to kill me. My parents sometimes go a bit extreme. I wasn't really listening though. I just stamped back to my room.

I jumped into my bed, ready to get some shut eye...

…until.

"mm…hello?"

My cell phone rang. Why, WHY! GOD at this time!

"HEY I FOUND A SCHOOL WE CAN GO TO!"

I moved my cell phone slightly farther away from my ear then it should. That was Tsukune alright.

"Ugh… don't talk so loud."

"What?! Come on, we can go to high school now!"

"Wait… "

I laid the phone down, trying to get some sleep. I was not in the mood to talk about school, nonetheless stay awake!

"HEY!!"

My cell phone speakers rang! Tsukune seemed to be a bit serious about this. I picked up my cellphone.

"Okay... okay…!"

Tsukune has some vocal power!

"First of all, how'd you get this high school?"

"I don't know. When I came home my parents gave me this flier. It said something about being able to enter this boarding school with no entrance exams needed."

"Wait, did you even ask them how they found it?"

"That was the first thing I asked. It was unbelievable for them to be able to find a flier that has a free entrance to a high school. My father said that he found it from a priest guy that he got a creeeepy feeling from."

"And you agreed to go?"

"At first, no. I mean, there's no way I'd go to such a suspicious school. However, my father said 'I think that sometimes god works in mysterious ways you know.'"

You know I don't believe in god.

"That doesn't sound like a very good reason to me."

"Yeah, but it's better than being a drop out right?"

He has a point.

"…Yeah I guess your right."

Tsukune laughed.

"When my mother asked me that, I gave her the same exact reply!"

_xXXxXXxXXXXXXx**End of Flashback**XXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxXx_

Tsukune, I'd like to thank your dad for giving me the opportunity to die when I'm still a virgin!

A piece of paper crumbled into a ball was thrown into my lap. I turned to the direction it was thrown at. Tsukune was the obvious suspect. I opened it up.

-We gotta hurry, if we don't escape from this place right away…

"S'cuse me!"

My attention from finishing the note was halted and diverted to the voice outside of the doorway.

"After the entrance ceremony, I kinda got lost in the school… Sorry I'm late.

"Oh that's fine, just take a seat."

The voice stepped in…

"Ok."

It was… Moka.

The instant she stepped in, half the class stood up, including Tsukune. I was a bit surprised. This whole class is mostly all boys.

"WHO IS SHE?"

"S…Such flowing hair…! Big eyes!"

"Whoa beautiful! Even if it is just her transformation, there isn't anyone else who could transform into such a beautiful girl…!"

This class is full of idiots… with good taste.

"HOT!! SHE'S SO HOT!!"

"I'M SO HAPPY TO BE IN THE SAME CLASS AS THIS GIRL!"

The whole class was now roaring! Arms flew up in triumph, and the atmosphere was like a party.

Moka was walking like a princess in a castle, and all of us were her servants. She smiled brilliantly at everyone and tried to act calm. The way the class expressed their feelings out of nowhere is kind of idiotic.

She finally reached the row where Tsukune and I were in.

"…Mo….. Moka…"

"Huh!?"

She seemed to be a bit surprised from someone calling out her name.

"Tsukune……?"

"IT'S TSUKUNE!"

Moka lunged forward at him. Tsukune seemed to be quite uneasy by her sudden embrace.

"We're in the same class!?"

Moka looked over Tsukune's shoulder. She seemed a bit surprised to see me too. I flashed a small wave of my hand. She replied with a soft smile.

"AHHHHHHH!"

My head slightly ducked down by the sudden yell.

"WHAT'S WITH THIS GUY? WHAT RELATION DOES HE HAVE WITH THAT GIRL!?"

"OUR BEAUTIFUL GIRL, OUR BEAUTIFUL GIRL!!"

Everyone here 'is' an idiot.

**xXXxxXXXxXXXxXXX**

After the awkward events taken place in class, it was finally lunch. Moka was dragging Tsukune like a puppet. I bet it was rather easy too, Tsukune seemed a bit dazed, as if he was in a dream.

I let out a small laugh. Tsukune, you truly are a lucky bastard!

I bet Tsukune was thinking that monsters aren't that big of a deal. The way Moka treats him, I couldn't blame him.

I'd like to be treated like that any day.

"Hey, hey, isn't that a cool hallway?"

"Uh… yeah, I guess so."

I was listening to their random conversation while quietly following them. It seems my presents isn't that big of a significance.

"Let's see what's over there!"

Plus, I can listen to the jealous student body… without them every knowing…

MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

"Umm… are you alright Kei?"

Tsukune asked. I didn't even realize they stopped.

"Yeah, you have such a maniacal face on."

Moka and Tsukune's faces were priceless, but I couldn't help but feel stupid. I calmed myself down in a somewhat dramatic way with what dignity I had left.

Oh, and Kei… that's me. It's not my real name however. It was sort of started by accident. Back in grade school, I was the kid that never said now. I always replied with 'kay' whenever I was asked to do something. And it just caught on. I really detest it now. I guess I wasn't lazy back then, compared to what I am now…

At least it's spelled cool, right?

**Chapter 2: Saouzi Komiya**

"……Wow. Hey did you see that girl?!"

"Huh… wha!?"

"Hey look that girl… no, no, that girl!"

"WHOA beautiful, I've never seen such a hottie!"

"I… I wanna date her…!"

"HEY! Who the hell is that guy!?"

"Perhaps he will leave on his own!"

"If not! That bastard is dead!"

"Hey! Let's just kill him now!"

The student body threatens and there hate deprived for Tsukune. Fueled by jealousy, they can only linger upon him.

I'm laughing.

Tsukune was walking in death row. And it seems that Moka is oblivious to the calls of the jealous students.

"Hmm… such a pretty one."

The 3 of us stopped from our endless stroll to nowhere.

"You are called Moka Akashiya are you not? I am your classmate Saizou Komiya! Salutations! By the way, why is such a beautiful lady like yourself associated with a guy like this?"

I turned around, and a small crowd started to form around us. Their neutral expressions turned into widened eye-opened mouth shock. Instinctively I turned around.

Saouzi was holding Tsukune in mid air! And it just looks like he's gripping his shirt!

Wait… this guy is…

…the molester!

It seems he hasn't noticed that I'm part of the group. I quickly melded in with the crowd of students that has grown to quite a number.

As quickly as the he lifted up Tsukune, he threw him down.

"It's Saouzi! That guy is Saouzi Komiya!"

The students that I'm currently with have begun to talk amongst themselves. I decided to eves drop on them…

"He seems like he's one of those ill mannered suspicious rogue monsters…"

I twitched slightly.

"He sounds quite like a ladies man, from all the women he molested. They also say he caused to many problems out there in the human society and was forced into this academy against his will."

"My question is… who was able to force him…"

"Did you say something?"

I quickly coughed.

"No…"

I had to ask…

The crowd quickly dispersed. I guess the show's over. I looked back where Moka and Tsukune were.

They disappeared.

I looked around. After a few moments I spotted them speed walking away. It seems they were in a bit of a rush. I wonder what happened during the time I wasn't listening.

"I…

Saouzi seems a bit tense. I moved momentarily.

I should go to where Moka and Tsukune are at.

"…never allow a good woman like you to escape…"

My movement quickly halted. I shouldn't follow them… not now. He might get suspicious that I'm with them.

Saouzi combed his hair with his hand. And dunked his right hand in his pocket and walked away.

I guess the coast is clear.

I made a dash to Moka and Tsukune. I finally caught up to them, and I was panting… hard.

I looked up at Moka and Tsukune.

She pushed Tsukune ever so slightly, but his ass was flew into a wall. And I swore I could see the concrete behind was cracked.

Supernaturally strong Moka eh?

"Let's have some fun, let's check out the academy!"

She was skipping out of the school's main corridors like a grade school kid.

"Y …yeah."

Tsukune dropped down body first. I walked up to him and helped him get up on his ass.

"You okay?"

"…"

He didn't say anything. I lowered myself down to his level.

"So… tell Dr. Kei…"

I tried to imitate the voice of this Dr. Phil guy Tsukune and I saw on an American Television show.

…what led to this unfortunate event Tsukune?"

He laughed heartedly. I could see he's feeling a bit better now.

"Well… you see. She kind of dragged me out here to escape our situation with Saouzi and…"

**_Flashback… sort of (Tsukune's POV)_**

That was close…

I held my chest, Saouzi is really creepy!

"That was surprising wasn't it? I got a little scared. Are you okay Tsukune?"

I hesitated.

"Um… yeah, I'm fine."

"Moka… why are you so nice to someone like me."

I laughed inside my mind. I've always wanted to ask.

"Even though I'm just a worthless mediocre guy…

To be honest, I have never been this concise with a girl before...

"Don't say that to me!"

She lunged forward at me, and she grasped my hand with hers… they were so... soft…

"To me, you're not mediocre or worthless or anything Tsukune!"

"Huh!?"

I was shocked by her initial response.

"Be….. Besides…."

She was being bashful… could this… be…

… a confession!?

"We're on blood sucking terms!"

I fell down by her statement. What's that suppose to mean!

When I got up, she shot up straight in front of my face.

"Be proud of yourself! You have Grade A Tsukune, it's way better than any of the other blood I've drank before from the blood transfusion packs! It's full bodied, and the sweetness and mineral are well balanced!!"

"What am I FOOD!?"

"Well… actually you know…"

My fury for her seems to have cooled down nearly instantaneous.

"Th… that was my first time Tsukune…"

My heart was racing.

"Huh?"

"You're the first person I have ever fed from Tsukune. My first time… That feeling… I would never forget it…"

Moka was being very bashful.

"Mo… Moka…"

"Oh… I'm so embarrassed!"

And she gave me a push…

**_End of Flashback (Kei's POV)_**

"And… that's when you went down like a bitch?"

Tsukune gave me a 'WHAT!?' kind of posture.

"Look at this!"

He shot his finger straight up, pointing at the dented concrete that was above his head. I shouldn't be joking around, that looks a little serious. I promptly got up and lent out a hand. He tightly grabs it as I hauled him up.

"Well, you go ahead and follow Moka. I gotta 'bomb' the toilet."

"What? No, don't! You could get hurt!"

Tsukune had his eyes as wide as ever. Was he shocked that I used the word 'bomb'?

"What...? When I mean bomb, I meant take a crap! This whole school being monsters makes my stomach churn, and it's starting to become a problem."

"Oh… I see…"

Tsukune looked a bit uneasy.

"And about that you saying I could get hurt... I might..."

My stomach started to groan. I clenched on it, trying to keep myself from having an anal evacuation. Tsukune bit the bottom of his lip, obviously trying to hold in a laugh.

"Well then, we better get going."

I asked, trying to get Tsukune's ass going. My butt feels like it's going to explode.

"Uh... yeah."

He flashed a quick smile that I barely caught, and ran towards the main exit of the school. As he was running to catch up Moka, I called out to him.

"Good luck on your date!"

His constant quick taping sounds on the floor turned into hilarious wobbled staggers. It was a wonder that he didn't fall down. I wasn't completely sure, but I could see faint traces of pink on his cheeks.

Feeling satisfied, I prompted to go to my destination and I turned around to the hallway.

Wait…

… do monsters even have bathrooms!?

* * *

**A/N: To be honest, I didn't really like this chapter. This was basically a filler chapter. And yes, my character is going to swear throughout most of this FF. I don't know how Tsukune doesn't. Seeing that he's seen things that would cause widespread panic all throughout mankind.**

**And yes, Kei was taken from Please Teacher!!**


	3. Is She Really a Vampire?

**A/N: Yeah, I finished watching Speed Racer early in the morning, and chilled at my friends house for a bit. When I got home, I was completely bored. So, I thought I could just finish this quickly, since I had so much time. And I rather did.**

**I kind liked this chapter, and you'll probably know why. If not, whatever.**

* * *

I wrapped my arms around my stomach.

This isn't good. I clenched tighter and closed me eyes.

Come on Kei, you gotta hold it in!

I used my muscles to tighten my cheeks together, and the oozing sensation was sucked back into my bowels. It helped, but the feeling was still their.

I looked around to find the nearest, and most promising, monster… in their human form of course. I saw one and quickly ran up to him. It was a man, most likely in his early 30's. He was pretty decent looking and seems to be somewhat in shape, though it looks like he doesn't smile very often.

I asked him about where the closest bathroom was, and he told me it was in the 2nd floor, just to the left of the stairs when you get there. I quickly nodded and sprinted to the stairs to reach the 2nd floor.

The sprinting only made my problem worst. My body was now forcing my pelvis to relax, but my will power was much to stubborn to let that happen. I calmly started breathing deeply, stay calm. My legs grew heavier by each step that I took, and I eventually started walking.

My body dropped down to it's knees, just when the bathroom was in my sights.

I can't take much more…

"Come on."

My arm was hooked across someone's shoulder. I took a glance at his face, and it was the man that told me where the bathroom was. He quickly stood me upright, which made me feel a bit dizzy. The blood flow had not reach my head yet.

"Hey come on, pull some of 'your' weight!"

He isn't strong now is he? My will power was on the verge of suspension. I quickly started walking while leaning half my weight on his body.

"Okay we're here."

He quickly unhooked my arm from his arm, and pushed me inside the door.

It's really odd, whenever I'm in the bathroom, I always seem to relax my muscles a bit more. I mean, when I have to go to the bathroom, I would hold it in. But when I reach the bathroom, I start to relax almost instantly, and walk up to the toilet and do my thing. You know what I mean?

I looked up, and there were… girls! My heart started racing. They looked at me, and screamed.

"GET OUT OF HERE PERVERT!"

I don't think so!

I quickly made a dash to the stall. I picked a bad day to wear a belt. I struggled to get my belt unbuckled. After a few moments to long it was off and I unzipped my pants. I swiftly pulled them down and sat. Unleashing out of my bowels what would and only can be described as a: 'Photo Finish'.

I had the sudden urge to say… ahh. And the girls that were outside the stall, quickly made hurling sounds. The door opened and slammed closed. They must've left.

I looked around the stall I was in, and it had the most hateful, most detestable, most horrific and most hilarious writing I have ever seen.

'suck my balls'

Underneath it said, in different handwriting

'then why are you in the girls bathroom'

'I had sex in this stall!'

Maybe I should have chosen a different stall…

There was one writing that was at the very bottom middle of the stall in small handwriting. I bent down to read it clearly.

'You are now at a 45 degree angle'

I smiled.

After, I was finally done. My ass crack feels like it opened an inch more. Even wiping it hurt like a bitch! I pulled up my pants and washed my hands. There was a sign in the bathroom that said 'Please wash your hands with soap' and right next to it in-different hand writing-said 'then why is their no soap?'. What a cheap bathroom.

Getting out of the bathroom, I quickly remembered that this was the little girl's room.

"You're welcome…"

He rolled his eyes at me.

That man has some nerve!

"You made me go into the girls bathroom!?"

"It was closer, and why didn't you just get out when you realized it…"

He shrugged. I was speechless. I had a solid reason… I mean, I really had to go! Though I think the girls that would put me on trial would have said otherwise.

I sighed.

"Never mind..."

I dunked my hands deep into my pockets.

"Well, I guess I'll be going."

I started to walk away. But, I had to know…

"Hey old man?"

"Who you calling old man!?"

He made a face only a mother could love. I cracked a mischievous smile.

"What's you're name?"

He looked his head away, and his mouth made a 'pfft' sound.

I quickly walked up to him.

"Hey, you helped me from almost completely humiliating myself. The least I could do is properly thank you. So the least you could do is give me your name."

He looked back, and I saw him smile for the first time.

"You know… it's common courtesy for a person to give his name before asking someone else's."

He raised on of his eyebrows. I laughed.

"My name is… Kei"

I didn't think he deserved my real name. He helped me, but not the way I intended. So, I just settled with:

"Kei"

"By the way you said it, and saying it without a family name. That must be a nickname. Is it not?"

Wow… he's pretty good.

"Well, since you gave a nickname, I'll give you mine…"

He started rubbing his chin. I could hear the rough sounds of his stubble. Is he just thinking of a nickname right on the spot?!

"You can call me… Kyon..."

My eye brows twitched. That was a ridiculous name. The least he could do was come up a decent one.

"Well… nice meeting you … Kyon…"

I relaxed a bit.

"But my real question is, why'd you even help me?"

He quickly held his left hand up. And it had a ring on it.

So, he's married…?

"My wife came here for a bit of exploring. Though I heard you could die if they found out you were human. I quickly asked for us to leave immediately, but she was with her eccentric hyper-active-stubborn self. So, I thought I could kill time by helping you."

"Don't you think that seems a bit… you know, mean?"

He laughed.

"Well, I think snooping around acting like monsters is a bit extreme to. She dragged me on this little adventure in the first place!"

I was talking about my part! You only helped me to kill time!? Does doing the right thing not matter to you!?

Wait… did he say…

…acting?

"You mean you're a…!?"

"You tell anyone, I'll kill you!"

I nodded slowly in obedience. I was surprised by his demand.

"No I'm kidding…"

I twitched my head.

"…but it would be nice if you didn't."

You're gonna kid when you just threatened to kill me!? That's smart.

That's real smart…

His slightly stern face calmed down to a neutral tone. Maybe… maybe I should tell him I'm human to…

"You know… you remind me a lot of myself."

I wasn't sure if that was a compliment. I only let out a 'mm' sound. I really didn't know what to say. I think he's starting to suspect that I'm his kind, you know… human.

A ring tone fumbled in his jacket, and he calmly picks it up. Upon looking at it, his eyes turned wide. He opened it, and a voice erupted loud enough for me to hear it, though the words were unstably unclear. He held his phone so that it was barely touching his ear.

"Hello?"

He winced slightly as the speakers burst out static.

"Uh… I can't exactly hear you-please stop talking loud. Huh!? No, I'm not with some high school girl. No.. what!? No I… 'death penalty?' Yeah, I'll be there. No don't! Look, I'll be there. Yes…"

He gave off over exaggerated sigh.

"No, I don't hate you. Of course I want to be with you! No.. that's fine. Yeah…"

He turned his back on me, and held his cell right next to his face.

"I love you too."

He clamped his phone closed and shoved it back in his jacket. He began to rub the back of his hair with his hand.

"I better get going. God knows what consequences I may have if I'm late."

"You know, it's 'common sense' to face the person you're talking to."

He made light chuckle that I could barely hear. I didn't want to ask him what he was late for.

And I really didn't want to know…

"Yeah. Well… I guess this is goodbye."

He turned around and held out his hand. I quickly shook it.

He smirked.

"Yeah."

I turned around and began to head towards the stairs. But a few steps later, I turned around.

To my surprise he disappeared, completely…

I scratched my head furiously.

SHOOT! I should have asked him how to get back to the human world…

But then again…

I forgot to thank him.

**Chapter 3: Is She Really a Vampire?**

I walked out the school's main exit. I sighed in relief. The 'demons' inside me was finally released. I looked around. Only to find dead limping trees without leaves. Decaying grass, and goblin statues in the pose of the 'thinker'.

It took a while for me to take all that in… I did deep breathing exercises to try and calm my nerves. I still can't believe it… I'm in a world with monsters… I won't be able to go back home to mom… or dad…

I dropped down to my knees and held my hand in front of my eyes.

I can't cry… not now…

"Look Tsukune! This will be the dorm we'll be living in!"

That voice…

I turned around.

"Moka?!"

"Oh Kei! Where have you been?"

"Long story…"

I rolled my eyes.

"Really long…"

She held her hand close to her mouth, trying to hold in a giggle.

"Oh! Me and Tsukune had a wonderful time!"

"Speaking of…"

Where the hell was Tsukune?

I tilted my body slightly to the left. And to my surprise it was Tsukune.

Wait…

Something's wrong. He's shivering like a cat that just got a bath. His eyes were pupil-less and he looked so translucent.

"Yo, Tsukune!"

I ran up to him and waved a hand over his face a couple times. He just stood there, not even blinking.

What could he be seeing? I looked towards his direction…

I gasped…

"IS THAT WHERE WE'RE GONNA LIVE IN!?"

My finger violently shot towards what seems to be a beat down dorm house. Tombstones were planted nearly everywhere you looked. It's the picture perfect, haunted mansion!

"Yep!"

Moka said this with so much enthusiasm though my attention was still on the ratty dorm room.

I… I wonder if I could even sleep a wink, let alone for 3 years in a place like that!

"So cool…"

I was surprised to find Moka in between us.

"Such a building full of dignity and character…!"

"Excuse me, but are we looking at the same exact thing here!?"

"Oh you don't like it Kei? Even though you're a monster?"

Moka made a face that generated the word 'hmm'.

"Speaking of which… what kind of monster are you?"

"We're the same as each other."

I said, pointing at Tsukune, who was still in shock. I stepped back a bit to stand directly to the right of him. I gave him a nice big slap in between his shoulder blades. It seemed to knock him back into this world known as…

…what did they call this world again?

Tsukune kept making a 'huh, huh' sound until I spoke.

"Tsukune, would you be so kind to tell Moka what kind of monsters we are?"

He looked at me with a troubled face.

'_Should we tell her the truth?'_

'_What!? No you idiot! We'll be killed!'_

'_Then why are you asking me to tell her!? You do it!'_

'_There's a reason as to why I asked you, because I don't want to do it! I thought you're hard head brain would have processed that by now!'_

'_I don't know what to say!'_

'_Make up something! Didn't you read a mythological book one time?'_

'_It was Narnia, and it's a fantasy book!'_

'_Same difference!'_

"Oh…"

Our eye-contact-talk broke and turned our attention to Moka.

"Letting you're true form is against the school rules isn't it?"

She smiled.

"Sorry I didn't mean to ask that question!"

I let out an over exaggerated sigh. Tsukune made a strained laugh.

That was close…

"Oh, speaking of which…"

Tsukune began.

"I can't see you as anything else except normal a normal human Moka."

I would have to agree.

"Are you really a Vam… Vampire?

Does Tsukune really have that hard of a time to say Vampire without stuttering and putting emphasis on it? Just say 'Vampire 'for christ sakes.

"Yep of course. Right now, I look pretty human, but…"

She spread apart her collar, showing an amazing amount of cleavage. Thank you so much Tsukune for asking!

"Y'see if I take this rosary off my chest, I become the real thing. An evil, scary Vampire…"

Rosary eh? I've never actually saw one before, and it was quite a sight to see. It shone brilliantly in this dim world. The middle of the cross section was a red ruby, and it complimented the silver surrounding it.

"Rosaries have the effect of sealing of a Vampire's power. Since I was hated and caused conflict, I put this rosary on myself so I'd keep my Vampire powers sealed in."

I wonder if she's serious…

Moka is real cute and gentle and all…

Though she's still very different from us…

Is she really not human?

I could tell Tsukune was thinking the same thing just by the way I look at him. Though, I guess he's taking a bigger blow of this than I am. I mean, it's quite obvious he cares for her. Tsukune's always considerate, and have never held a grudge against anyone. Ever.

"Oh, but even if our power is sealed, we do still end up craving for blood."

By then, Moka was up-close and in front of Tsukune. She was holding onto his shoulder, tip-toeing.

"Huh… Whoa Moka…"

Tsukune's cheeks turned a bright shade of red.

"My weakness…"

Moka's cheeks turned a similar shade of red, but for different reasons. She spread her fingers around Tsukune's chest, and she gave a nice bite on his neck.

"OWWWWW!!"

I held the right side of my neck with my right arm, that's gotta hurt.

I wonder…

… why she never takes a bite of my neck…

* * *

**A/N: The intro had nothing to do with the actual story. Completely nothing. It was just a little thing I did for someone (and that person will probably know...) because I can. I didn't exactly proof read this thoroughly, but I'm pretty happy with it. I was going to extend it, but I decided not to.**

**Hopefully this story generated more laughs than the last 2. If it felt more emotional, than I'm gonna cut myself. The phone scene was inspired by another story.  
**


	4. This really hurts

**A/N: I tried to make this story emotional, and I think I failed... miserably. Again, I hope this chapter also makes you laugh. If not, then whatever.**

**Oh, I'd like to thank Midori and Misaki Endou for the proof read. And hopefully something good will happen to them.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: This... really hurts**

I let out a jaw ripping yawn, covering my mouth doing so. I rubbed my eyes, and stopped swirling around like a Mortal Kombat character.

It's already morning, and I didn't get a wink of sleep last night. I was to traumatized to even close my eyes. That place scared the living hell out of me. Tsukune was up at night with me, so it wasn't so bad. He was writing a school withdrawal notice, and I just copied it with only a couple rephrasing and a couple of my own little complaints. He said that this was just in case. Just in case for what? Was he planning to stay here?

Wait… I have the power to control myself. I could leave right now if I wanted to. I looked over at Tsukune who was looking at his version of the withdrawal notice, and I could tell he was thinking the same. He's probably thinking about Moka…

I let out a small sigh and stopped walking for a bit. I don't want to be separated from Tsukune. I mean, not to sound gay or anything, he's my best bud and all. But…

"It looks like you had fun with with Moka Akashiya yesterday! And you're gonna pay for it!"

The moment I heard these words, I instantly turned towards Tsukune. He was slammed into the wall that was blocking the entrance to the school, with the gate just a few more yards away. At the point of impact, a thud was heard as loud as a hooker hitting the ground after it was thrown off by a pimp in a 2 story building.

Saouzi!?

"Your true form; WHAT IS YOUR TRUE FORM!?"

He said the second one with a loud roar that could be heard like a dynamite going off in a library.

"Well!?"

This is bad… If he reveals that he's human, he'll be killed! And if I even try to help him in anyway, they might suspect that I'm human… oh this definitely NOT good!

"True form… I… I'm… a…"

Tsukune was scared out of his mind… I would piss myself if I was in that type of situation, this is no joke!

"Va…vampire"

Again with the stuttering, but now's not the time to think about that. Tsukune's neck tensed up, and his mouth was in a deformed 'O' shape.

Saouzi didn't seem to take his answer to brightly, and he must have speculated that he was also lying. His eyes widened and his pupils shrunk down to dots. He clenched his left hand, while his right hand was still holding Tsukune by the tie in mid-air. He clenched his teeth together, and lunged his fist towards Tsukune's face.

Though he didn't realize he let go of his right hand, releasing him from his grip and making him fall down. Before Saouzi's fist connected to his face, the momentum of gravity caused Tsukune, and more importantly his head, to fall down out of harm's way. Landing with his knees bent in a somewhat uncomfortable way, though he was still standing.

At the impact, the wall erupted a crater 2x the size of Saouzi's fist.

"Wow!"

The small crowd that gathered behind them started to clap and yell 'hey' while raising their arms in triumph.

"The wall was smashed to pieces in one punch!"

I know… and being from a world where that could never be achieved by a human… it's not something you can just let sink in the moment it happens. I mean that wall was at least 5 feet thick, and it was made of concrete!

Jesus Christ…

"_**Vampire you say!?**_"

His voice was so demonic that I couldn't even recognize it.

"_**Vampires are immortal, atrocious western monsters! It's even said they're the best of all monsters at using their supernatural powers!**_"

His hand that created the crater in the wall, which eventually crumbled down violently, turned nearly 5x bigger than it originally was. And it was pretty big to begin with. Complicated twists of veins and arteries surrounded it and began pulsing. His nails started to shape more like claws! His teeth began to become canine like, and his eyes were similar to the bus driver's. Bright yellow, with black shadows surrounding them…

"_**Anyway, don't go near Moka again!**_"

Saouzi walked away, holding out his left arm which was connected to his enormous hand.

"_**If you ever talk to her again… You're DEAD boy…!**_"

Tsukune just sat their, behind the crumbled wall like a boy sitting on steps of an abandoned house, thinking 'what to do next.'

"…"

He looked over at me with a blank stare.

I nodded at him, and made a fist with my thumb sticking out pointing it over my shoulder.

**XxxXXxXxXXxXX**

"Should I go home… or should I stay here… I don't want to leave Moka… but I almost died… but… but…"

"Tsukune! Stop joking around!"

He was running back and forth, going from the direction of the bus stop to back to school carrying our luggage. We were in the middle of the cross section of the bus stop and the school, though, everything in between them look exactly the same. Decaying trees bent of on it's side, inhabited by crows, the fog that always surrounds the forest, and the sun that never shines the day.

I find it quite amazing how easily we… or actually Tsukune remembered how to get back. Yet, he can't even keep still. God what an idiot… I held a thinking posture, my arms tightly crossing my chest and my head looking down. I wonder why I can keep my cool at a time like this…

"But… but he smashed that wall with his bare hands!"

That's right… his brain could have been splattered across the school's wall just an hour ago.

"You make it sound like I didn't witness that!"

"Oh?…. Tsukune?"

Moka jumped out of nowhere, hugging Tsukune around his neck from behind with her butt sticking out… She just takes off doing anything she wants with Tsukune doesn't she?

"Mornin! If we don't hurry we're gonna be tardy…!"

"MO… MOKAAA"

She looked at him with a surprised look, and Tsukune was about to burst to tears.

"Tsukune…"

Her pose gave off a 'what's wrong' sort of appeal.

"All that luggage…"

Her voice quieted down to a small whisper.

"I can't… I can't help it Moka, this school is just too scary! I… I wanna go back to a human school…"

"A human one…"

Moka's pupils turned white, and her face was as stiff as a rock.

"No way!"

Moka quickly came up to Tsukune and put a hand on his chest.

"You can't go off to some human school…. I HATE THOSE HUMANS!!"

"……Huh…!!"

What…

"You know…I.. I actually went to a human school up through middle school. I was so isolated… None of those humans believed in monsters so I started thinking I was weird… That I was different from everyone, that I'd be better if I wasn't there… that it'd be better if I just disappeared… It was so sooooo tough…"

Moka's broken frowned turned into smile, but I could see the pain in her eyes.

"But… but you said I was alright even though you found out that I'm a vampire and so…"

She laid her hand on her chest.

"This has been the first time in my life that I haven't felt alone!"

Tsukune was taking this pretty bad. His eyes stretched to it's limits, and his mouth was open, yet nothing came out.

"You can't go Tsukune……"

Moka said, trying to reach him.

"Let's study hard at this academy, together…."

"**IF**.."

I swear, a sleeping polar bear from Antarctica could have heard him.

"..If I said I was one of those humans that you hate…… would you still stop me?"

"Huh?"

Moka was stricken by his question.

"I'm human… I AM A HUMAN!!"

Tsukune's voice was full of rage, but his face showed sorrow.

"Through some kind of mistake I ended up being let in this school, but I'm different from you!"

"…………!"

Cold sweat began to run down Moka's face. She was devastated at what Tsukune was yelling out of his mouth. I couldn't even believe what was coming out of his mouth.

"No..! There's no way a human could be here…"

Tsukune was shocked by Moka's initial response. He turned around, not bearing to look at her. I couldn't look someone in the eye if I knew I was hurting that person.

"Moka… that look on your face was because you realized I'm human…"

He was guilt stricken.

"That's right I shouldn't even be here after all anyway!"

Moka darted at Tsukune and grabbed his shoulder.

"……! Wait, really Tsukune! I…"

Tsukune looked over his should and…

"LET GO! YOU HATE HUMANS RIGHT!?"

He quickly jerked his shoulder, releasing from Moka's holding.

"OH AND EXCUSE ME FROM BEING A FRIEND TO A MONSTER!!"

Tsukune dashed off towards the bus stop.

"TSUKUNEEE!"

Moka held out her arm in Tsukune's direction, just hoping he would come back. After realizing that he wouldn't come back, she dropped down to her knees and buried her face into her hands. Tears began to leak from the openings.

I sighed, and walked up to her. I just stayed dormant through all of that…

"No way… NO!"

Moka was in complete denial. I bent down and lifted her chin up. Her face was a mess. Her eyes are to watery for her to probably even see clearly, and she was leaking many different fluids.

"Believe it Moka…"

She shut her eyes closed, releasing even more tears to stream down her face. I put both my hands on her cheeks, and wiped away her tears with my thumbs.

"Hey come on…"

I took grasp of her hand and helped her get up. She wobbled a lot, but I managed to get her standing at least an up-right position. Just when I though she could stand up on her own, she fell forwards into my arms. I carefully held her from falling down, and if I look down, I'm pretty sure I would get to see a real nice amount of cleavage. So I kept my head up.

"You're still here right Kei? You'll stay my friend… right?"

I looked at her, careful not to see a sight that would leave mental markings. She laid heavily on my chest with a broken smile…

I felt like Tsukune right now.

"I… I'm human too Moka."

She looked up at me, her eyes widened. She put her hands over face, still revealing her eyes, and she was tearing… It was so hard to see her like this.

"I'm… I'm sorry it had to turn out this way… Moka."

'_It's the first time in my life that I've never felt alone.'_

I couldn't get those words out of my head… was she that lonely. I guess… I guess it's one of those things you have to experience to know what it feels like. I've always had Tsukune. Through thick and thin we were always there for each other. Bros. before hoes wasn't exactly our motto. But, our friendship was indeed a true one.

I loosened my grip from Moka and lightly pushed her back to let her have her moment.

I sighed

"Tsukune's got my stuff in his luggage, and I can't live here without them…"

I lied. Not the luggage part, which was completely true, just the message. I gave her the message that their would have been a chance that I would have stayed. But if Tsukune left, I would have gone with him no matter what.

"Good-bye…"

Just as I was about to leave…

"Hey! Why is it that you're all alone!?"

Saouzi!?

He pushed Moka off to the side, and took his sweater off.

Was he going to rape her!?

He doesn't seem to realize I'm here, but then again it's not like he ever did. I quickly hid behind a wide tree, enough to fit at least 3 people my size before a body part sticks out. I plopped down softly, careful not to make a thumping sound. I pushed my hair out of my eyes with my hand, and held it there for a while.

"EEK!"

Moka scream made my skin cringe. I had to do something!

Okay, I have 3 choices: 1)Try and attack Saouzi from behind, and hope I kick his ass; 2)Get the hell outta here, and just catch up with Tsukune and leave her be; or 3) Get Tsukune, and hopefully devise a plan…

Okay, well I'm gonna throw number 2 out, that's just plain out dumb and it goes against doing the right thing. I could jump Saouzi right now, but I don't exactly know how to rumble, and I'd probably get my ass kick. I mean, he's twice the size of me! So that leaves number 3...

I quickly got up and made a dash towards the bus stop.

"TSUKUNE!!"

I could hear Moka's yelling for her life. What the hell is going on there!?

SHIT…! Should I have just tried and jump him instead? Ah! It's too late for that now, I'm already halfway to the bus stop.

I was running as fast as I could. Every step I took, my legs shook the ground, as they got heavier. I tightly clamped my eyes together, to help my body push. Just then, I heard footsteps coming closer from each breath that I took. I slowly opened my eyes, curious of what was ahead of me.

Instead of noticing who it was, the figure and I collided with each other head first, and it really stinged! Who ever that person is, he's got one hell of a hard head. I dropped down to my bottom, and lightly held my head. Thank God it's not bleeding, and it doesn't seem to be cracked open.

After a few moments, I regained some of my senses.

"What are you stupid!? Don't you know where you're going!?"

I should take my own advice, I was running with my eyes closed.

"Ah… my apologies…"

I know that voice.

I looked up, only to see a blurred figure, wearing the same school uniform as me. I rubbed my eyes lightly, and looked up again.

"Tsukune… what the…?"

"IS MOKA IN TROUBLE!?"

Why are you yelling at me?

"Oh yeah…"

"WHY ARE YOU BEING SO NEUTRAL!?"

"Well…"

I began.

"I got hit in the head with your steel plate hard rock one. I feel dizzy, and I may be a little concussed."

Tsukune's eyes screamed 'WHAT THE HELL!?'

The sensations in my face began to lighten up as they were quite numb. I got up, and rubbed the small bump on my forehead.

Tsukune quickly jumped at me, tightly holding my collar so that their not-so-neat creases were worst. He quickly shook me back and forth, trying to knock some sense into me. After I finally realized the full situation, Tsukune still kept shaking me. I was starting to get nauseous, and my head still is spinning a bit.

"Okay stop!"

I quickly gave him a push, causing him to fall down flat on his back. I held a hand to my temple, trying to stop the world from spinning. After my senses came back to me for the 3rd god damn time. I finally broke the somewhat long pause.

"You came back…?"

Tsukune sat up-right and looked away with a smile on his face.

"Of course… I mean I heard Moka call out my name…"

Ah.. Right… he came back for Moka… Yep, bros. before hoes is definitely not one of our mottos. Wait, I'm going off topic right now!

"Yeah… you just go ahead on. I was running my ass of to come get you, and now I'm tired."

"Come on."

He got up on his feet, and hooked his arm around my shoulder. I made sure to pull my weight, what happened yesterday during my business wasn't exactly a pleasant experience. Though, it was interesting… hmm should I mention to Tsukune that possibly 2 humans walk among the grounds of this place rather than us? I probably shouldn't, it's better to be safe than sorry. Besides, he asked me to, and I don't plan on breaking it…

"MOKA!!"

Tsukune and I finally made our way to Moka, and he yelled on top of his lungs the moment he saw her. I swear, Tsukune's voice has yet to bore me.

"TSU…TSUKUNE!?"

Moka was indeed surprised by our appearance.

"WHY!? WHY DID YOU COME BACK!?"

I wasn't paying attention to the small argument between Tsukune and Moka. Because I saw something that was unbelievable that Einstein would probably freak out. A creature of at least 20 ft in height, and he resembled someone I know. He had eyes similar to the bus drivers, his teeth showed bright among his face, and… because they were sharp enough to cut steel. His arms and legs complimented his size, and they were covered in veins and arteries, pulsing in a non pattern way. So they were pulsing… everywhere, and it was disgusting. The only thing that made him a bit pathetic was his stance; it was like he just took the largest shit… ever.

"Moka… there… there's some things I need to say…"

"Huh?"

Honestly guys. You're going to apologize when a 20 foot creature is standing there… menacingly!

"_**The scum says it wants to say something… I believe I warned you to not come near Moka again…**_"

That spine tingling demonic talk…

"WAAAA! WHAT IS THIS THING!?"

What the… now you notice!?

"It's a monster you idiot!"

Saouzi! There is absolutely no doubt that this is Saouzi!

"RUN TSUKUNE!! IT'S SAOUZI'S TRUE FORM!"

Moka's throat ripping scream was just as impressive as the vocal power of an opera singer.

"SAOUZI TRUE FORM!! NO WAY!! ARE ALL MONSTERS LIKE THIS??"

Fuck!

Tsukune you're a fucking retard!

I made a dash at him and shoulder tacked him down just before Tsukune's hold body was about to get bitch-slapped by Saouzi's hands. Me? Me on the other hand, took the full blow…

I was speeding at least 60 miles per hour, and a tombstone broke my fall… I held tightly on my left shoulder with my right hand. The crash hurt more than the hit… My vision started to blur a bit, and my mouth started to taste like blood. I turned my body around to lean back on the rubble that I made. Wow, they sure got a lot of tombstones. Who the hell dies in a place like this, and it's real great to put a school a few hundred meters from here!

"KEEIIII!"

Moka and Tsukune yelled simultaneously, what's the point?

God this is the worst thing that's ever happened. My body isn't exactly the most endure cable in the world. Maybe it's because I never had a true beat down before, and I guess this will mark my first. I'm not a sissy, but it's that my grade and middle school had no real rumbles. I got punched in the arm and leg, but that was just for kicks from my buddies. So right now, it's really taking it's toll. It hurts.

"_**WHO ARE YOU BOY!?**_"

That's right… Saouzi has never heard of me yet.

"You…. Can… you can call me…"

I sighed heavily.

"Kei…"

I tried to flash a smile to seem more cool, but I couldn't move at all… My brain was trying, but my body was in too much pain. I leaned my head back, just to relax a bit.

"Oh, Kei…"

I made a faint smile. Moka's voice was always nice to hear…

"Hey guys…"

Moka was pouring her eyes out, and her tears dropped randomly across my face. Luckily none of which got into my eyes or nose. Tsukune was trying his best to hold it in, haha don't try and man up now!

I gave him a very weak slap on the face.

"You owe me one."

Tsukune closed his eyes, and he started bawling.

I closed my eyes, looking at two people cry right in front of you isn't the least comfortable spot to be in. Just hearing them made my insides tighten,

"_**ALL 3 OF YOU DIE!!**_"

I opened my eyes, and Tsukune was in front of me.

"NO TSUKUNE MOVE!!"

My ears ringed from Moka's incredible vocal power. Tsukune had his arms flailed out, and his legs spread apart. Like he was ready to take on the world…

Get out of the way you…

idiot…

I gradually made my left hand into my fist… I should mention that I'm left handed, and held it tensely in the air for half a second. With the momentum of adrenaline and gravity, I violently swung my left forearm against Tsukune's ankles. In which caused him to loose his balance, and fall down miserably on his side.

I pushed the ground with an arm, and stood up…. When the hell did I get all this random energy? I leaped over Tsukune's twitching body… ohhhh… maybe that was a bit too hard…

The moment I finished those thoughts, my body met it's consequence… Saouzi's over-ripen hand didn't just launch me 50 yards back, but it felt like I was jumping in front of a bus speeding at 80 mph.

"AHHHHH!!"

I yelled in pain, as I hit the ground hard like a bitch. My body was lying faced down, and my stomach kept twitching and churning. My face was buried on the cold rough ground, and a thick liquid began to run down the side of my mouth. I don't drool…

My vision became blurry and dark, and my eyes began to grow heavy… They kept twitching, opening and closing until finally they stayed dormant over my eyes.

I just needed some rest…

"KEI!!"

I heard footsteps coming from all different directions… please don't touch me. It will probably only make it worst. I need some steroids right now… My ears were not working properly, and I felt a bit delusional. I swear I heard Saouzi yelling for his life, and trees and bodies smacking apart. No… Tsukune…

…Moka…

"Realize your place!"

Who's that? It doesn't sound familiar in anyway. It's a girl no doubt, but I couldn't even recognize who it might be. Could it that we were saved? Hah, that's completely unbelievable! Even so, who could even take on Saouzi? That guy is like whatthehell creepy. Chuck Norris would probably have to actually try to beat him.

So dark… so cold…

Painfully I grabbed my arms with my hands, and began to feel like I was drifting away from reality… I know people say don't run towards the light, but I don't see shit! I shifted my knees closer to my chest, or did I shift me chest towards my knees? I don't even know what I'm doing anymore…I'm even amazed that I'm still conscious.

I must look pathetic in this huddle for warmth position.

"That's what I get for trying to help someone…"

I let out one final sigh…

"…twice."

* * *

**A/N: Kei is dead! YAY! And this is technically the longest chapter.  
**


	5. The Flashback

**A/N: Okay, Kei's not dead. Just relax. I don't own anything in here but Kei. My very precious Kyon-like character.**

**I am very sorry for the long update. I was just too scared to finish this. But hey, I got over it.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Flashback**

_Where… where am I…_

_I looked all around. Hoping to find civilization, but to no prevail… I think I started to become a bit paranoid, because I began to think about this too logically: _

_Is this really it? This is where you go when you're dead? A complete empty space that goes into the unknown? __It's like stereotyped from every movie where the main characters dies and ends up in a 'where am I' place. I scratched my chin. Maybe it's because I don't believe in God? I know that I don't go to heaven, but I'm 100 sure that I'm not the only one that doesn't believe in him. And how am I going to go to the bathroom? Will I need to? What if I get hungry or thirsty, it doesn't seem to bother me right now, but when I do. How will I get food or water? Can I even sleep? Will my teeth still age, how am I going to brush them…_

_I walked around to get a feel of this place. I think about an hour of walking of what seemed just like a big circle (since everything here is practically the same); I started to get use to the empty atmosphere. However, it felt a bit weird. Everything I did didn't make a sound. Its like, being able to clap with only one hand, or eating an apple with your nose closed so you can only feel the texture and not the smell. It was just so out of place. Maybe if I tried forcing a sound. I inhaled and let out a blistering yell. I felt as if my mouth was about to rip wide-open. I could feel the air rushing out of my body, and the tensions in my neck and arms. Yet, nothing came out…_

_I lightly breathed in and let out a sigh that couldn't be heard._

_You know… for a dead place, this isn't exactly that bad, but what is there to do here? _

_This is the worst…_

"Kei!"

_I instantly turned around to the direction where my name was called. Oh my god, there is someone out there! Please help me!_

"We're going to be late for school."

_My head twitched, my eyes widened, and my pouted frown turned to reminiscent grin. This is amazing! To my recollection, this is… this is where Tsukune and I went to grade school! Though it was weird… I could only see my younger self, and Tsukune. It was like a flash light in pitch black darkness, you can only see where it shines. The empty world only showed these two figures, and where my younger self seems to be facing, an image shows._

"Yeah."

_Wow… I can't believe that's what I looked like. My younger self's hair had nearly all of it combed to the left, leaving on a small amount at the right. It made me look like a little nerd. The only thing missing is large and thick round-rimmed glasses…_

_There must have been something put into the school's chocolate milk… Looking at my hair now, a bit longer and split down the middle, I must have been high if I thought that hairstyle even looked good. No wonder the school's chocolate milk tasted so foul._

_The image began to move around, and little Tsukune seems to be out of it. _

_What's going on?_

"You know, someday I'm going to find a magical land someday, and become prince! Just like the book I read!"

_That is no doubt Tsukune's youngster voice, but I couldn't see him? Then why can I hear him? _

_This is strange…_

_My younger self stopped walking, and the image then moves. It shows little Tsukune showing a fist next to face, showing that he's got what it takes. Yeah…_

_Hmm… After getting a closer look at him, he just looks shorter than he is now._

"And the award for the least cool statement in this school's history goes to…"

_The image flashed down to 2 fists being parallel to each other pulling apart, resembling a piece of paper in between, like a rolled up message._

"…Tsukune Aono, come on down!"

_Clapping noises soon followed. _

"Shut up. It's a classic. You seem to not appreciate is its willingness to tantalize with slow reveals, thus allowing its otherwise obvious religious readings to imbue themselves more fully into the unfolding narrative."

_My younger self gave Tsukune a look._

"Wow…"

_I smiled; this is a burst of nostalgia. I seem to be catching on to this. It seems whatever my younger self sees or hears, is what I can see and hear… That's a bit shocking, since throughout all my life or for anyone actually, you can only hear or see so many things…_

_I, I mean… my younger self twitched his head slightly._

"This is really weird though…"

_My younger version began._

"…it feels like someone is watching us…"

_His head turned towards mine, and I tilted my head back by the shock. Does he really see me? Yes! Please come save…_

"Nah… It's nothing."

_My younger self let out a sigh, and began to walk away._

_I let out a similar sigh._

_If he did see me, I think that would cause mass wide panic, or even a paradox. I'd rather be trapped here than have the Earth go into a mass hysteria. I don't want to be stuck in a Back to the Future complex.  
_

_--RIP--_

_A gust of generated force passed through my whole body.__ I closed my eyes on the impact, and let out a mumbled ow… well if the sound was turned on I would have. I opened my eyes and looked around; the same place, the same atmosphere, the same… everything. Then, what the hell just happened?_

_I stood up (the force dropped me down on my back) and straightened up my wrinkled clothing._

"Kei!"

_My body instinctively turned around to the area which my name was called in. Yep, my nickname; the nickname where obviously the whole world only seems to care about._

"Can you stop calling me that?"

_It was another younger version of me with a little more recent and a decent haircut. I can't exactly recall where exactly this is taking place right now since, I used that phrase one too many times in the past._

_Tsukune let out a chuckle._

"I think it suits you more!"

_Bah! I don't need your opinion on anything!  
_

"Whatever..."

_My younger self stuffed in a couple books in his bag, zipped it up, and swung it over his left shoulder._

"Let's go."

_I wonder where they're going._

_--Rip--_

_The same gust of generated force pass through me, but it wasn't as intense as the first. I wonder why? Before me was again myself, Tsukune, and students walking around in any which way like fire ants. It was really noisy, girls talking about guys, otaku novelists talking about new releases, even I (younger) was engaging in a chat. Though, I (me) decided not to listen. It seems the setting was only a couple of minutes after my last flashback. Does that explain why the 'force' was not strong with me that time?_

_Hah..._

_I shrugged. My younger self and Tsukune ended their conversation, and began to walk again. I slowly followed. I kind of felt like Solid Snake, but it's no fun when literally no one can see you. _

_Ah... but that's besides the point._

"Well... well... well. Look at what we have here."

_A fat roundish figure blocked the suns rays (the sun seems to be setting, thus I concluded that it must be the end of the school day), with his hips on his sides, and wearing a long, annoying smirk._

"You two going home for a wiener fest?"

"Back off Takemi!"

_Who the hell is this bozo? I don't remember meeting someone like him. But then again, I don't clearly remember my past... _

_Ever since that incident... _

_Let's just say it left 10 stitches on the back of my head, though it's not noticeable with my hair covering it.  
_

_I (me) shook my head._

"Please Takemi, let us through..."

"I don't think so!"

_Tsukune trying to sypathize with him was easily shot down. Takemi just stood there, still holding his hands to hip position. _

_Pff... Tsukune, you have to be more aggressive!_

_Takemi snapped his fingers. A rush of boys suddenly hooked me (younger) and Tsukune on their arms, rendering us from movement._

"Hey let go!"

_If I've known more swear words, I probably would have used them in that statement. _

_I (younger) kept struggling to break free, while Takemi walked up to Tsukune. He grabbed his collar and scrunched it up as he made his hand into a fist._

"You lay a hand on him, I swear I'm gonna kick your... AH!"

_My younger self was belted in the stomach. I (me) would have made a verbalization (ah... ouch, ow...) if I could, that sounded like it really hurt. I (younger) spit out excess saliva at the point of impact. And it that seemed to have incapacitated me._

"Guys ready to have some fun?"

_Crap, I (me) can't see a thing! Tilt your head up!_

_My younger self kept blinking, one after another. Each blink looked as thought someone was showing me a slide show. A number of footsteps were walking towards the road, where the cars and buses raced across._

"Are you sure we should do this?"

"Idiot! Don't be a chicken wuss!"

_Don't tell me..._

_My younger self seemed to have also noticed, and was now fighting much more desperately. I must have been a real rebel when I was younger. I (younger) had my eyes closed, as I (younger) tried to increase my struggling._

"Throw him now!"

"NO!"

_I (younger) did a hard elbow to the ribcage to the jerk that was holding me. And began to scramble towards the street.  
_

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

_My younger self did an arm lock on Takemi and started bashing that fucker's head in._

_And a trucks honk was heard._

_Is this where...?_

"No... TSUKUNE!"

_My younger self dashed towards and did a vaulting tackle that sent Tsukune onto the sidewalk. Just seconds before contact._

_One final honk was heard. And..._

_--Rip--_

_This one was really hurt. It was like trying to stand in front of a 10ft fan going 10,000 rpm. I fell flat on my ass the moment it touched my body. I looked around, and my jaw was begging to be dropped on the ground. _

_This is much to different then_ _before. Too different._ _It's completely dark, and the atmosphere..._

_It's changed._

_What the hell happened...?_

_I plopped down on the black ground, with no pain and no sound. I brought one knee up to my body, and wrapped my arms around it. I looked down at the floorless ground in despair._

_I really am dead…_

_I put my hands behind my head and laid back. I just stayed there, looking at the empty sky; an empty place, with no bounds; a land with true freedom; a world where no body's in; a place where nothing happens… _

_I let out a forced smile._

_I guess this is just fine. Tsukune and Moka hopefully are still alive… Tsukune's a better person than me, and Moka saw that… or at least I think she did? If he were to be in my place, than I wouldn't go on living the same… I am too young, but it was for the best…I didn't live a long life, but I definitely lived a good one._

_I closed my eyes and my head began to drift._

_I will never regret saving Tsukune's life…_

…_Never._

_I let out a small soundless sigh._

_I wonder…_

"…_can I still dream?"_

…

"_Of course you can Kei."_

_That voice…_

"_Tsukune!?"_

_What's he doing here!?_

"_Long time no see huh? You surprised I'm here?"_

"_Surprised! I can't even describe… Wait…"_

_I think my heart may have skipped a beat, but do I even have a heart now?_

"…_you… died!?"_

_He let out that laugh… that unique laugh that I could never imitate…_

"_No…"_

_Tsukune perky attitude tuned down to a child who just lost both his parents. Tsukune look towards the ground, with a sad look smeared on his face._

"_Kei… why'd you have to throw me down…"_

_What?_

"_Why did you have to do…"_

"_HEY!"_

_I interrupted him._

"_You should be thanking me! I saved your…"_

"_IDIOT!"_

_Tsukune's yell made me take a step back, he closed his eyes as streams of water ran down his cheeks._

"_WHY'D YOU HAVE TO GO AND DIE!!"_

"_Baka…"_

_His rhetorical question was easy to answer._

"_Because you were about to die…"_

_Too easy…_

_Tsukune's tears weren't pouring, it was more of a cry in fury. Tsukune's all emotional for nothing, I've already got what I deserved. But, he's getting emotional over me… Shouldn't I be grateful? _

_I let out a smile._

_I should be…_

"_Now!"_

_I bombed my left hand onto his right shoulder and gripped it tightly._

"_I recommend you stop being such a faggot."_

_Tsukune cracked a smile and he began to wipe his eyes._

_I don't know why, but he's the type of guy when you say things are going to be alright, it'll be alright. He never questions when good things happen, and he always tried to do the right thing. I should know, I mean, I've known him for nearly all my life. Tsukune's consideration for others is the reason why I got killed… but… that's just how he is. It was either me, or him…_

_Tsukune stepped forward, and he wrapped his arms around me. I think I may have let out a small moan, but it was more from surprise than anything… I swear! We don't hug each other often, but this felt appropriate. It was rather uncomfortable though, his monkey arms wrapped around me for sure, but it felt like he was on top of me. I know this sounds weird because we're standing up, but it feels like I'm on the ground, laying flat on my back. I couldn't back up or anything! By now, I think I'm actually struggling. Should I mention that Tsukune feels extremely light? I know he's pretty fit, but I mean he's got to be at least 125 or something, this feels more like 100. And since when did he develop breasts, I know again extreme but… I can feel them cushioned on my chest! _

**(Author's Note: QUEEERRSSS!!)**

_This is really awkward…_

_A slight pain on the left side of my neck started to grow. And after a few moments, it began to really hurt. Like… it was a problem. It was not until now that I finally realized, Tsukune is biting my neck! No, not just biting, I think he's inside my flesh! And he's…_

_SUCKING MY BLOOD!?_

"_Tsukune…AAHH…s…stopp…"_

_God listen to me!_

_Tsukune wouldn't let go. I know he's stubborn, but what the hell is he doing!? This is not intimate at all! If this is some sort of joke, I'm not laughing. And… _

_… __he's still not letting go!?_

"_stop… stop…"_

"STOP!"

My eyes violently shot open, and a gust of air entered my lungs as I inhaled for life.

I slightly lunged forward and my arms accidentally grasped Tsukune…

Wait…

This body does not feel like Tsukune at all… It's slender, and feels well toned. .. Her—no doubt it was a girl, which explains the umm… chest and weight situation…—body was warm, I could feel it through her clothes. Yet, I could feel a cold luminous aura surrounding her. It was overwhelming.

I wasn't 100 percent sure, but I was positive of who it was.

"Mo-Moka… ah…ahh… stop…"

I squeezed her tighter and crushed my eyelids together, the pain was starting to become borderline unbearable.

She seemed to cooperate, and released her lips from my neck, and her fangs soon followed out… painfully. I quickly sucked in air the moment the last of her fangs entered out of my neck, and instantly let out a quick 'ah' sound afterwards.

After feeling satisfied, my somewhat arched back was back down to the cold ground. This is where I must have passed out when Saouzi hit me…

I began to slowly open my eyes.

"So, you're finally awake?"

My eyes instantly widened, and my satisfaction just dismissed. I was shocked by the sight before me…

This person was Moka… but this was indeed not the Moka I know. Unlike having her traditional light pink hair, it was bright silver and it seems it's much silkier. Her eyes, however, were what left me breathless. Her human like pupils were split apart from top to bottom, slitting them. A dark aura suppressed them, passing a provoking presence. Of course their original soft teal color was not present. They were much different, quite the very opposite of teal. They were red…

No…

They were much deeper and darker…

They were blood crimson!

I looked down out of curiosity. Her collared neck that connected to her rosary…

…is missing.

This… This is…!

"…What's wrong? Are you scared of this me…"

Which…

"No…"

…is the real Moka!?

I swallowed hard.

I looked around to see if something happened to Tsukune. I don't trust that he's okay right now. Saouzi must have messed him up…

Saouzi?!

Where is he? Wait, no. I'm looking for Tsukune. I tilted my head from left to right, but to no prevail. I began to hesitate.

Where is he!?

"…ugh…"

That voice…

I tilted my head back, and to my surprise, Tsukune was there, sitting up-right leaning on a tree trunk. His face was showing a calm one with his eyes closed but his mouth slightly open. He was a bit bruised with a couple cuts around his right eyebrow and a slightly swollen cheek, but he didn't look to bad.

His chest slowly extended and contracted in a soft beat. He's just asleep…Thank goodness.

I smiled at him, but it was a bit hard with my head leaning back…

I quickly looked back up to the 'inner' Moka. It was then that I realized, she was completely on top of me, and I was still hugging her quite tightly. I quickly let go of my grip, but she just stayed there…

There was a short, but awkward pause.

"So… umm. Why'd you suck my blood…?"

I clamped my left neck with my right hand where the wound was inflicted. Moka looked at me with an intense stare, yet her face held no emotion.

"Tsukune was yelling at you, and it seemed you were too knocked out to hear anything. So, I decided to go on top of you, and bite your neck so you would wake up…"

She put a finger on her chin and looked up.

"… I think that's when Tsukune passed out."

The way she sounded was as if she was talking to a rock on the side of the road. I looked away, applying a bit more pressure to my wound.

"Sure…"

Now why don't you get off me?

"Don't get so worried, this me who has not awoken from slumber for a long time is still tired."

I looked back at Moka and gave her a look. I'm not that worried, it's just…

"I have no intentions of harming you or Tsukune."

She smiled and her fangs showed; it was quite intimidating. She moved her head closer, and I tried to move back, but the ground prevented me to do so. Her face was mere inches away before she stopped, and she put her hand around my chin. The moment she did, I think I stopped breathing.

She did a soft smile.

"As his blood is very delicious to my sleeping self."

It was faint, but I could smell blood from her breath.

"Really…?"

I sighed and looked away again, breaking her hold on me. Please get off me! This isn't exactly the kind of position I want to be in right now!

"But…"

I didn't see, but I could feel Moka's presence coming closer once again. It was finally concluded with her warm rhythmic breathes pulsing on my neck. She laid her hand on mine that was covering my neck, and slowly moved it away. I could feel my blood smear across it. She put a finger on my chin, and slowly lifted it up, opening my cut. Just as I thought my cut was going to tear up into a gash, she slowly started to lick from most likely where my smeared blood disintegrated, all the way to the wound itself. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up, my spine tingled, and I could have sworn I moaned. Was she trying to clean it?

What the fu…

"…you're blood isn't that bad either."

I slowly turned my gaze back to her, my face and ears felt red hot. She slowly licked her upper lip and sat up right. Her thighs still firmly on my abdomen. She looked down slowly and I quickly did the same. In her hand was her dazzling rosary, and she dangled with it. I didn't even realize she had that with her.

I looked up at Moka who was still being attentive to her rosary. I could finally get a nice look at her, without having to tense up.

You know… even though this Moka is scary, I have to admit she's absolutely stunning.

"Until we meet again…"

She brought her rosary near her neck and began to put her rosary back on its chains.

"Tell Tsukune to baby-sit the sentimental other Moka."

I nodded in obedience.

"…know your place."

A beam of light illuminated the moment the rosary connected to the chain. I closed my eyes quickly, the light was intense. After what seemed a lifetime, the bright light dimmed down through my eyelids. I opened them. The 'surface' Moka eyes were softly shut, and she began to weave. She must have fallen into an instant slumber. After nearly falling down on her back from swaying, she fell forward in front of me. In almost an instant, I held my hands out and her cheeks softy landed on them, just mere inches away from my face! I held my breath as her slow quiet rhythmic warm ones surrounded my lips.

My first kiss might have been stolen right there…

I carefully laid her down to the ground, as I finally was able to stand up. I felt a bit light headed, the blood had not yet rushed to my head, and having my blood sucked a few minutes earlier was only making it feel worst. I laid a hand on my forehead, and applied pressure trying to stop the world from spinning.

After regaining my senses I staggered up to Tsukune and bent down to his level.

Tsukune doesn't look like a 15 year old high schooler when he's asleep. He looks so much younger… but then again, I guess everyone looks younger when they sleep. Am I right?

"Hey, wake up."

I smacked his face a couple of times, but to no initial response.

"HEY!"

I opened one of his eyes lids and his eyes stayed dormant. After a few moments, it became a bit red around the white rims, and his eyes began to roll back. It showed full white until the eye-lids forced a close.

"God… this isn't working."

I scratched the back of my head.

"There's no helping it…"

I closed the distance between Tsukune and I until I was basically an inch in front of him. Putting my head near his neck, I began caressing it with my lips. I slowly worked my wake up as my lips kept doing small nibbles on his neck, until I finally reached his ear. I lightly bit his earlobe while licking it in between bites.

"…mmm."

I heard a small noise made by Tsukune, but it was more of a sleeping grunt than anything.

I held Tsukune by the shoulders and steadily dropped his back on the ground. I got on top of him and began kissing his neck. I worked my way up to his cheek, and I caressed his somewhat damp ear with my fingers, rubbing it gently. I began to continuously lick his cheek. I felt Tsukune's head to twitch, and began to lick slower and longer while my fingers pulled harder.

"ugh…"

His eyes began to quiver, but he was smiling. What the hell is he dreaming of?

"…stop it…"

I gave one final lick until Tsukune finally looks at me.

"rahh… ahh, AHH!!"

Tsukune's began to twitch his body in a very uncomfortable way.

"…wha.. What the!?"

Tsukune rolled and staggered to get up quickly as I backed away from him.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

He wiped his cheek with the back of his hand fairly hard, and looked at it.

"GOD!"

I slowly stood up, a bit more civilized compared to Tsukune's over the top one.

"You were unconscious for almost half an hour. I thought doing some gay shit would wake you up."

I wiped my mouth with my sleeve, and spit out the immensely bad taste in my mouth at the ground.

"If you did some gay…?! What!?"

"I didn't do anything other than lick you on your cheek and ear."

He looked around and acted as if he didn't listen to what I just said. It looked like he was actually worried… His head began to move faster by every second and his face darted in nearly every direction in the known world.

What the hell is he looking for?

"Where are we, Tsukune. Wait… What happened to Saouzi."

"Forget about Saouzi! Where's MOKA!"

His breath exploded into my face, and he gave an awfully uncomfortable look.

I wonder what got over Mr. PMS.

"Chill out, she's over there."

I made a fist with a thumb sticking out, throwing it over the back of my shoulder. Tsukune walked forward, and I quietly stepped aside to let him meet his princess. He knelt down and lifted her up right onto his body. He seemed to have studied Moka's face for bruises and cuts, but what caught my eye was that she was smiling. Tsukune must have noticed to because his face turned directly to mine.

Wait, why is he facing me?

"Did you do something?"

"What? Why me?"

"Just answer the question!"

"I just got out of a-near-death-experience, and now you're going to blame me."

He squinted his eyes, and his eyebrows narrowed.

I'm pretty sure I got him good. Haha, score 1 for me!

"I remember she went on top of you and…"

Damn…

"Whoa… whoa. Okay stop right there…"

"Stop stalling."

"Okay, just calm down."

Tsukune still held that very uncomfortable look. I can't reenact what happened with me and Moka! Please be reasonable, I'm not the type of guy! You know me right?

"I didn't do anything. I swear!"

I held my hands up to my head, showing my sympathy. He quickly shot a finger to my face, and I could hear the wind hiss as he did.

"Then what's that mark on your neck!?"

"Oh…"

…shit.

* * *

**A/N: This is the last chapter. Review if you liked it, or review for flamage/criticism.  
**

**Nah, I'll put up an epilogue. **


	6. Epilogue: WHAT?

**A/N: Really sorry for the long update. This is the closing chapter (or epilogue) of this story. Hope you enjoyed reading my fanfic!**

* * *

**Epilogue: WHAT!?**

That's how my life went 180 into hell. The curtain to _our_ bizarre life began. And I couldn't be anymore happy. Wait, did I say happy? I just nearly died, had to put up with Tsukune's whining after I tried to explain about the mark on my neck, and living with a school full of monsters which has a rule that if a human ever finds out about this school, they DIE!

…

So, I'm still a bit neutral about it.

"You ready Kei?"

Tsukune and I were at the school's gate, and have recovered from our wounds. The nurse was baffled as to why we had such serious cuts and bruises. She even questioned how we got them, but some things are worth keeping unsaid. As for Saouzi… let's say he won't be back at school for a long time. Thankfully, no one believed him when he said that Moka was a vampire.

Though I'm still a freshman at this school, but I'm sure it's pretty safe to say, this school is certainly a _terrible_ one.

"You sure about this Tsukune? I mean, that school withdrawal is a trump card."

He smiled cheerfully while he dangled with it.

"I'm sure. Besides, I sort of don't feel like leaving. And I was sort of hoping…"

"Hoping for what?"

"…that you would stay."

I let out a sigh.

"Fine. I'll stick it out with you."

I slid my withdrawal notice into my pocket.

"But, promise me one thing."

"What is it?"

"Don't go and throw yourself in front of me. Ever again."

He made a hearty laugh.

"We'll see."

He held his withdrawal notice in his hands, and was trembling. He put it near his face, and held it like he was about to rip it with a face of displeasure. I guess he hasn't really decided yet.

"Tsukune!"

Moka vaulted onto his back.

"Mornin, watcha doing?"

Pieces of torn paper and confetti blew against the wind of what used to be a school withdrawal notice.

"Ah…"

Tsukune's despaired face slowly turned into a warm smile. It seems he's met a complete decision.

"Tsukune… thanks for yesterday…"

Tsukune turned around, wondering why Moka's spunky attitude turned into a softer one. Moka stepped closer and put a hand on his chest while put one on hers.

"Oh my… When I'm with you, my heart beats so hard."

"Huh…"

Both Moka and Tsukune face's were bright red, but this time, for the same reason.

Although, what I wanna know is, what is Moka thanking Tsukune for? Around the time I was thinking of possible reasons, it was then Moka turned around to face me.

"Oh…"

Her facial expression showed disturbance and she had one of her hands lightly covering her mouth.

"Kei, are you alright?"

I made a small smile.

"I'm fine. Just glad that you two are okay."

"Oh but…"

She walked towards me and I felt the sudden urge to step back. She softly put her hands on my shoulders, and tiptoed slightly so that I could feel her warm breathes pulsating on my neck.

Oh great, now I'm blushing. If you wanted to examine my neck, you could have asked you know!

"But, why's there a band-aid on your neck? I thought you were only hit near the chest area?"

I could feel a cold shot stare from Tsukune, who was looking behind over Moka's shoulder.

"Yeah Kei. How exactly _did_ you get that?"

"Oh… um."

Sometimes, it really is best to keep things unsaid.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

I later found out that what Moka thanked Tsukune for, was that he was the one that was able to pull out the rosary. That, uh… Outer Moka… saved our skins, sent Saouzi into a 3 month suspension, and gave me the first blood suck, ever!!

…oh, and both Tsukune and Moka were even able to rekindle there relationship.

I'm glad.

"Oh please Tsukune! Let me suck your blood just for a moment!"

"Noooo!!"

I really am.

After today ended, I went back to my dorm. I did a lot of things that I usually would never do at earth, but I guess it was more out of boredom and free time. After cleaning my bed room, having my dinner, and writing a letter to my parents, it was finally time to take a shower. played I sifted through my pockets and found my withdrawal notice. I held it in my hands, and focused hard on whether or not I truly wanted to destroy it.

I decided to, and ripped it up into shreds… very slowly. I didn't feel all to good about it but, it definitely felt like the right thing. And that's what really counts.

How cliché was that?

"Hey Kei. You know, you don't need to be here."

Tsukune walked in unoticingly, threw his bag near the side of his bed before diving into it, and looked at me, probably waiting for my reply. I wonder where he's been all day… but as quickly as I wondered, it slipped away.

"Yeah, I don't."

Tsukune frowned.

"Then why are you -"

"-Because you'd probably go insane without me!"

Tsukune made a mischievous smile.

"You wanna bet!?"

I shook my head.

"Not really."

Me and Tsukune were laughing ourselves silly and before I knew it, we fell asleep.

**xXxXxXxXxXx  
**

Maybe for a bit too long.

I removed the blanket that was probably placed over my body overnight by Tsukune. I rubbed my eyes, and looked at the time.

_12:00 noon_

"How long did I sleep?"

I quickly realized that no one was even in here. My stomach couldn't stop grumbling, and I knew it was lunch. I cooked myself some ramen and quickly ate it. It's harder to believe that even though I'm from Japanese descendent, I find chopsticks incredibly hard to use. Though what's even harder to believe is that this world still holds common earth household appliances. The ramen I'm eating on the other hand, I had to take from Tsukune's secret stash of food that he was trying to hide.

"_Because you'd probably go insane without me!"_

"_You wanna bet!?"_

Of course I'm right…

Tsukune would never survive without me!

…or can he?

Amazingly, that's where a somewhat autobiography of my life was started. I called it:

**Rosario+Vampire**

I picked up some papers and grabbed a pencil. And, just as I was about to begin…

"Oh Kei…"

Moka rammed into my dorm with her unbelievable strength and was in tears. She collapsed onto my bed and screamed into my pillow.

What happened?

"Tsu… Tsukune."

What did he do this time?

"Hey… he probably didn't mean it"

I plopped down next to her. You know, it's funny. Every man's dream is to have a beautiful girl sit on top his bed. But, this feeling was completely dismantled, and I didn't even put the fact that she was on my bed…

…or the fact that no one is here but us.

"NO! He's just a great big jerk!"

She was bashing her fists against my bed, and the way it creaked more with every impact, I might have to sleep with Tsukune tonight.

I put a hand on the back of her head. I softly cleared my throat so that she couldn't hear it as I tried to make my voice lighter.

"The world's full of great big jerks…"

That only made her cry more. That's what I get for using my big mouth and my pillow is probably going through a rainstorm right now. What did Tsukune really do this time?

I sighed heavily.

Even though I have nothing to do with this, I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Rubbing the back of her head lightly, I continued on with the conversation.

"Look… I'm sure Tsukune didn't mean to hurt you."

"No…"

"Well…"

While scratching the back of my head, I once again attempted to make my voice lighter.

"…tell me what happened."

Moka sat upright next to me, and began. She said that when she found Tsukune in the morning, she wanted to suck Tsukune's blood, but he yelled at her because he thought Moka only wanted him because of his magnificently tasting red juice. He stormed off, and Moka tempted to follow him. She found him in the middle of the forest with an extremely cute busty girl, and had his arms wrapped around hers.

She abruptly ended after that, and didn't dare continue on. I was still fresh off of hearing it, so I still was a bit confused.

"So, what are you trying to say Moka?"

She cocked her head in my direction so fast that I was surprised she didn't suffer from whiplash.

"He's in love with someone!"

Her eyes face showed anger, but her eyes showed pain with her tears complimenting them greatly.

"W-Who?"

The question and expression left me dumbstruck.

"A Succubus!"

"Uh…did you just say… Succubus?"

"Y-Yeah..."

She nodded quietly.

I took 1.43 seconds to think, before inhaling deeply.

"WHAT!?"

**End**

* * *

**A/N: Maybe...**

**I really didn't like how the ending played out, but it was the best I could do. **

**Oh, if YOU (the reader) really want to continue this story, give me a pm, and I'll give you the go. I think some people might not want it to end at this, and most probably have more of an imagination than I do.**

**Anyway, once again thanks for reading, any reviews (both praise and criticism/flames) appreciated, and good-bye... to the fic that is.**


End file.
